We Are The Crystal Gems
by Geo Soul
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots surrounding Steven and Gems. We will not allow hate.


**Red: Okay, just like Our Favorite Brother. This is a collection of shots focused around Steven and the Crystal Gems.**

* * *

"Damn Clods." Peridot muttered as she walked through the fields by her barn. "Can't believe they left me behind! Though it might be what I did… what the hell was I THINKING?! I insulted YELLOW DIAMOND!" _'I am so…fucking…dead! My Gem is going to be shattered!'_ She thought as a single drop of water fell on her nose.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw the dark clouds as the drops increased.

A clap of thunder was heard as she went wide eyed and her mind flashed.

"No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the images kept flashing and she ran, the rain falling faster and harder.

"No no no! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She tripped and landed on the ground, her head hitting a rock.

Peridot woke up an hour later to the clapping of thunder, her body was soaking wet as Shen looked at a puddle and her eyes widened. "Oh no." She spoke as she placed a hand on her gem, seeing the small growing crack as started to glitch out. She got up and ran, trying to get to her barn before fainting.

* * *

Peridot woke up, the familiar feeling of the hay on the back of her body.

"What?" She felt her wet hair sticking to her face meaning that whoever found her didn't see her damaged gem as she glitched out again

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice say, Steven's voice. She sat up and panicked as another bolt of lightning struck, right in front of the barn.

"AHHH!" She panicked as she glitched out again. Steven, who was in a pink hoodie, rushed over to her.

"Peridot, your gem!" He said. "Let me see it!"

"No!" She slapped his arm as the lightening struck again and she did something she hadn't done before; she cried.

"Please no, STOP!" She panicked as she fell again, an audible 'crack' was heard and Steven grabbed her, moving her wet hair out of her face and his heart nearly stopped.

"Your gem." The lime green triangle on her head was covered in cracks, it looked like it was a millions of shards held together by a weak amount of glue.

"Let me heal you." He said before she swatted his hand away. "No, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed loudly before she calmed down, her arms glitching out.

"Fine… We'll do it the hard way then." He then tackled her and tried to hold her down. Suddenly he felt as if a hook was caught in his naval as the scene around him changed.

"What the?" Everything around him was metal and advanced, with Gems all over the place. "Is this… Homeworld?" He said as he got up, his hand on his nose.

"Hey look, it's a scrawny little Peridot." A voice said, a voice he remembered. 'Jasper!' He thought as he hid, he could tell this was a different one because her gem was on her thumb and not her nose.

"W-what do you w-want?" The Peridot said, frightened by the larger gem.

"You know why I'm here you little Clod! No one can just get perfect scores in training on the first attempt, you must have cheated!" She exclaimed before pinning her to the wall and pulling out a electric wand.

"What was that!" She snapped as she was struck by the Jasper, the device emitting a deep booming sound.

Steven saw the world around him fade into mist as he heard her high pitch scream of pain.

"Huh, what's happening!?" Everything soon faded to black.

Steven found himself in the barn and saw Peridot curled up in a ball, trying to hide in a corner.

"Peri?" He said gently. _'What happened to her on Homeworld?'_ He thought as her whole body started to slowly disintegrate into small green pixels.

"No!" He panicked as he took out something from his pocket and ran to her.

* * *

 ***2 hours later***

Peridots eyes slowly fluttered open. It had stopped raining and the moon was shining through the clouds.

"I'm…alive?" She said as she sat up. She looked around and saw Steven laying on a bench with his right hand tied up with a rag that was largely stained red and something shiny in his left.

"Steven?" She saw him stir

"Peridot." He said as he leaned on the table. "You…okay?"

"Yes but what about you?" She stood up but immediately fell over. "Careful…your body went through a huge change when you were healed." He told her as he got up.

"I'm fine." He took out a flashlight and shined it around, seeing a cracked mirror among the stuff she had taken from the dump.

He went over and grabbed it, wincing when it touched his right palm. He lifted it up and brought it over to her. He shined the light on her, showing that her Gem was healed, but her body was very different.

She was at least a head taller than Pearl, her body was slimmer and had more curves, and her hair was now curly, cascading down her back down to her ankles. Her clothes were like a black and dark green skintight sleeveless kimono with a star outline pattern on the torso, her arms and legs being made of the same materials as her limb enhancers. The most notable difference was her gem, rather than a triangle cut it was like Amethyst's with a triangle center.

"Whoa." She then realized her voice was also deeper, but not like Garnet, more in between her's and Amy's.

"Like it?" Steven said as he grabbed his wrist. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"At least Pearl can't pick on you for being smaller than her anymore. She always does that with Amethyst." He replied as her eyes fell to his hand. "Steven… what exactly did you do to me?"

"Well..." He looked down at the ground. "My mother was able to heal others with her tears, and I am unable to do it. Sometimes I hear Pearl always compare me to her, and that I am very much different from her. I couldn't use my tears, so… I used my blood." He admitted, shining his light over to where she was before, a large patch of dried blood on the dirt.

"I always try and help others… but I always end up feeling as if I just did nothing. That the others did all the work." He said, starting to cry. "I'm just useless. They only care for me because of my mom." He sobbed. "I'm almost 14 and I'm still treated like a ten year old." He cried as Peridot walked to him, starting to get used to her new height and form and hugged him, surprising Steven. "Listen to me." She spoke. "You are no failure, I have seen you fight with those others Gems, and you do just as much, if not more than the Garnet Fusion, possibly more than Amethyst, and most definitely more than the Pearl. You have immense power. You healed and completely fixed me, a forced cut." She spoke as her mind filled with her memories again. "You were willing to take on a Jasper, the second most powerful Gem after the Diamond Leaders!" She exclaimed.

Steven looked shocked that he had actually fought someone so powerful. "And she was probably even MORE POWERFUL than the Diamonds when she was fused as Malachite!"

"Whoa."

"Imagine if Lapis had actually willingly worked with Jasper, that would not be good."

"Yeah." He then shuddered at the thought. "I guess you don't really like Jasper that much huh?"

"No." She said sadly. "But not her in particular. She's the only one who held back, who didn't want to…" She stopped talking as tears freely fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Steven said as he saw her cry. "I somehow saw your memories, it wasn't much but I kinda got the idea… is that also why you're scared of the lightning?" She nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her, Peridot hugging back.

"Steven, you out here?" They heard a voice, a very chill voice. 'Amethyst.' They both thought.

"Yeah I'm here." He called out as she came into view, the first thing her eyes locked onto was not Peridot, but his hand.

"Steven, what happened to you?!"

"He cut his palm open to fix my Gem with his blood." Peridot said, gaining the purple Gems attention.

"Whoa." Her eyes widened. "Well I guess Pearl can't make fun of one of us anymore." She spoke as she saw the dried blood on the ground.

"Come on, let's go." She said as Steven pocketed the blade.

* * *

 ***Temple***

Garnet sat on the couch while Pearl was in her room organizing all her blades.

The door opened and she heard Amy's voice. "Hey G, look at this."

Garnet looked towards Peridot and behind her large shades she had an eyebrow raised, then she saw Steven's tied up hand and put two and two together.

 _'He used his blood to heal her Gem.'_ She thought as she heard a thud, she looked to her left and saw Pearl on the floor unconscious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amethyst laughed while Steven undid the rag and ran his hand under cold water.

"Thank you Steven." Peridot muttered as Amethyst fell on the floor holding onto her sides as she laughed, tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

 **Red: Before you review. Any haters shut your fucking mouths. I won't tolerate any hate and hurtful or racial insults. You fuckers got my friend NomiTheNeko to stop writing on this site so go take your hateful things to say, shove them up your ass, go to Hell, and cry in the corner like the chicken shits you are you assholes.**

 **Geo: Red, calm down. It couldn't have been that bad.**

 **Red: Fine, but I better only see questions, shot requests, and nice things. I still don't completely trust the Steven Universe fandom to be nice, it's not like that is VanossGaming's fan base which is not rude.**


End file.
